


First time prompt response - First Aid (and the rest of the Protectobots)

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Protectobots attempt to figure out their p'n'p hardware.</p><p>Content advice: fluff, non-graphic p'n'p.</p><p>Set in the Dysfunction AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time prompt response - First Aid (and the rest of the Protectobots)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Written as part of the 'How did they lose their virginity?' meme. For femme4jack, who requested G1 First Aid.

"The manual says here, here and here," First Aid said brightly, gesturing to ports on himself, Blades and Hot Spot. He held three connecters in one hand and two in the other. His team sat around him, in the middle of the rec room floor. Protectobot HQ wasn't exactly the best place to do this, but at least they wouldn't get interrupted as the Aerialbots had been.

"But what about ours?" Streetwise said. "That doesn't make a loop."

Hot Spot frowned at the diagram, holding it up this way and that. "This seems to indicate that Blades should feed back into himself... that doesn't sound right either."

"Perhaps we're reading it wrong," First Aid said uncertainly.

"Or maybe we just ought'a put the manual in the garbage and find out for ourselves?" Blades grinned and leaned over to nibble the back of First Aid’s neck. The medic wriggled.

"I don't, hehe, I don't think you're treating this with the gravity it requires!" he managed, but anything else he'd planned on saying dissolved into giggles.

"Maybe we should call Ratchet?" Streetwise suggested.

Groove shook his head. "We can do this by ourselves," he said. "Mechs have been interfacing for millions of years; I'm sure they didn't all need a manual."

Hot Spot didn't look convinced, but Groove took a connector from First Aid’s unresisting hand, and plugged it into one of his ports. "Ooooooh!" His optics flared and a wide smile spread over his face.

Blades’s rotors clattered. "Whatever you did," he said, his voice muffled against First Aid's armour, "I think you did it right."

"OK," Hot Spot said. He took one more look at the manual, then threw it over his shoulder. It landed on the sofa with a thud. "Groove, Blades, let's do it your way."


End file.
